Forgotten Days
by BlackMoonKitsune
Summary: Kori's a murderer who works alone, but when Yoko saves her life, she joins him and the band of thieves. But she never expected to be thrown into thier world as just one of the guys and they never expected to see a wild kitsune who will change everything.
1. Chapter One: A Kitsune

**BMK:** Here's the fic I was talking about! YEAH! I hope you all enjoy, so read and review! About the title: I really had no idea what to call it, so if you have a nice title, you will get credit for it. I'll probably be asking for other things alomg the way, so just answer if you can!

* * *

**Buried Secrets**

**Summary:** Kori's a murderer who works alone, but when Yoko saves her life, she joins him and the band of thieves. But she never expected to be thrown into thier world as just "one of the guys" and they never expected to see a wild kitsune who will change everything. Most of all, they never meant to fall in love. _"It's funny how they fight and argue now. But you can see them years from now being mates."

* * *

_

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

Well it just started! I don't expect any right now!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Kitsune**

If it was truly her time to go than she would. Yeah. Right. To that kitsune it was all bull shit. She had already escaped death. Why couldn't she do it again?

Then again, death had been looking like quite a good option, lately. But not by the hand of some stupid ass bounty hunters.

She continued her running, as bits of blood splattered the ground. That is until she was knocked to the ground. Entirely to tired to get up, she laid motionless as a heavy foot slammed into her back.

"Well, well, well... It's about time," came a male's voice.

"This is not a big feat," she stated. "I've seen much better."

"Shut up, ya damn bitch," came another voice.

She was repeatedly hit with an amazing amout of energy, but she still had enough energy left, if she included her life evergy with her youkai.

She managed to move her arm up and reach into her hair. "Time to die," other voices stated. She felt the amout of energy that was in the air.

She took out a seed from her and fed all of her energy into it. "Kieuseru," she managed. The plant sprouted twenty feet in the air, yellow petals bloomed to reveal a giant mouth, with large fangs.

She felt completley numb as she drifted off, and ignored the screams of the bounty hunters as they were devoured and spit out there bones.

* * *

"Hey, Yoko! Where do you think your going?" one of the many demons in the band asked. 

"Out," the silver kitsune replied. He needed to get away from that girl that one of the men had brought back. She kept drooling over everyone. And was trying to climb higher than she should go.

The scent of fresh blood hit his nose after thirty minutes. It was thick in the air. And he couldn't help but follow it. He tried to sense whatever the hell it was, but the energy was disappearing and fast.

At first when Yoko stepped into the clearing, all he saw was the Kosshishokubutsu retiring back into the seed. "That must have been painful," he commented.

The kitsune was laying in a pool of blood. Yoko rolled her over onto her back and kept his hand under her head. He could now tell that not all of the blood was hers, but alot of it was and she had lost more than she should have. Yoko bent over and rested his ear on her heart. It took a few minutes, but he heard it, the faint sound of a beating heart.

Yoko picked her up as best as he could without furthuring her injuries and ran back to the hideout.

* * *

No one was there when Yoko returned with the girl. So there were no irritating questions to answer. Thank Inari. 

He washed, bandaged, and redressed the kitsune. But she made no movement or sound.

Whoever she was, Yoko thought she was beautiful. She had the palest skin and a slight muscle build, tall around six foot three or so, skinny, the longest blonde hair he had ever seen, and silky black ears and a tail. He just didn't know the color of her eyes. But she looked familiar.

But then dark blue eyes blinked slowly as the kitsune tried to comprehend where she were.

"Well, your finally awake," someone murrmurred. She jerked her head around to see the gold eyes of a kitsune staring straight into hers. He had silver hair, and silver ears and a tail. _'The silver kitsune,'_ she thought.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked, going into a sitting position, ignorning her screaming body, which had just been very comfortable. Then rubbed her head.

"In a bed," he stated, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I think I know I'm in a bed."

"What's your name?" he asked. He couldn't help, but reach over and tugging on a piece of her hair and then wrapped it around his fingers. _So familiar, so beautiful..._

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the kitsune asked and slapped his hand away. That's when she noticed the fact that she had bandages over and she wasn't wearing her clothes. As far as she knew she didn't wear men's clothes. "Did you... Did you take OFF my CLOTHES?"

"I think I was playing with your hair," Yoko stated. "And yes I took off your clothes, to bandage you. You needed new clothes anyone."

"YOU WHAT?" she screeched. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I think I'm Yoko. On the same topic, who are you?" he asked.

Her eyes closed. Yoko? Hmmmmm... Where had she heard that name before? Yoko, Yoko, Yoko... Damnit her brain wasn't working right. "Yoko... As in the king of thieves?"

He blinked. "I'm honored that you ave hear of me, but can you tell me your damn name, for Inari's sake?"

"None of your business," she stated. She made a move to get up, but wound up falling back down.

"Relax, Kit," Yoko said. "Your wounds haven't healed yet and some of your bones have been broken. You don't want to reopen your wounds. I'm surprised you even made it this far."

"Did you just call me 'Kit'?" she asked, her fangs coming out slightly.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me your name, so I'm giving you one," Yoko stated. "I fell that Kit really suits you."

"I'm not a kit," she snapped.

"I'm not saying you are," he replied. "You're just younger than me and you're acting like one, therfore you can be called Kit."

She let out a low growl, but he just shook his head.

"Get some rest, Kit. You'll need it." Yoko got up and walked towards the door.

"Kori," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"My name..." she said "...is Kori."

* * *

**BMK:** Some things to know. 

(1) Kieuseru is the Japanese word for die.

(2) Kosshishokubutsu is two Japanaese word, kosshi and shokubutsu, put together. They mean bones plant. I gave it this name because the plant spits the bones back up after its done. Charming, isn't it?

* * *

**BMK:** (Again) Just redoing some things I screwed up. Don't worry, its exactley the same except for slight changes in words. IT really doesn't matter, but I noticed I did something wrong and I am an obsessive compulsive sometimes. (Jan. 14, 2007) 


	2. Chapter Two: The Newest Member

**BMK:** Hey! It's my next chapter and I hate school because of my tests! So lets go: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

I don't know nothing about Kuronue's personality, so I'm just swinging it her. Have any ideas or know what its like? Review and tell me.

* * *

**Buried Secrets**

**Summary:** Kori's a murderer who works alone, but when Yoko saves her life, she joins him and the band of thieves. But she never expected to be thrown into thier world as just "one of the guys" and they never expected to see a wild kitsune who will change everything. Most of all, they never meant to fall in love. _"It's funny how they fight and argue now. But you can see them years from now being mates."

* * *

_

**Thanks to the Reviewers:

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: The Newest Team Member**

"Yoko, what were you thinking!" Kuronue asked. The bat's long black hair swished against his back.

"I wasn't," Yoko replied calmly.

"Of course you weren't. You never think do you when it comes to women," the bat muttered. He plopped down on the seat across from Yoko.

"Listen, you know how I feel about kitsunes," Yoko stated. "We are becoming an endagered species-"

"That's because you are all vain, thought of sex gods or goddesses, and wanted for your body and your fur," Kuronue inturupted.

"-and she seemed like she could be saved," Yoko continued.

"That's just it, Yoko. Don't you recognize her?"

Yoko blinked. "Now that you mentioned it. Kori did look familiar. And so is her name."

Kuronue smacked his forehead. "You are an idiot." Yoko just looked at him. "Haven't you been paying attention to all the wanted flyers? This is the girl who has been taking the bounty hunters off our back."

"You mean _she's_ the murderer?" Yoko asked, raising his eyebrows

"Yes! It's about time you figured it out," Kuronue muttered.

"What should we do about her?" Yoko asked. "She knows who I am, which means she knows who you are, and that means we're screwed. We're going to have to keep her here."

"What?" Kuronue asked, completley perplexed.

"Genki lost his position, right?"

"Yeah. He was killed, Yoko, I think you would remember that. But what does it have to do with-" Kuronue's eyes widened and he stood up real fast, shaking his head "No! No, no, no. Absolutely not. Yoko, you are out of your mind!"

"Why not? It's perfect! You need a second-in-command, she can be your apprentice!" Yoko argued.

"What don't you get about the word no?" the bat asked.

"Alot," he replied.

* * *

"Absolutley not," Kori stated, as soon as Yoko entered the room. 

"But I didn't even say anything," Yoko replied.

"That doesn't mean I can't hear," she snapped. Her black ears twitched as to tell him he was the stupidest thing in the world.

"So you were eavesdropping?" Yoko asked. "I guess that comes in handy when you're a killer."

"Correct. What a smart one you are," Kori commented, sarcastically.

He folded his arms fully knowing that he was going to get anywhere with her. "Listen, no matter what you choose, it'll only result in your staying here. You get a place to sleep, food, something to cover your head with. And we're like a big family here."

Kori flinched at the word family. So maybe that was the wrong word to use. "I don't need a family... But I'll try it out."

* * *

"Woahhh, what's a woman doing here?" 

"It's a kitsune."

"A very hot kitsune."

"She's a foxy fox."

"You don't have to convince me."

A ay later, Yoko could not understand how Kori was the killer, or a killer for that matter. She had such a temper. And the clechched jaw, twitching eye, and clenched fists were any clue. He was right behind her and kept a firm hand on her back, steering her.

"Oh, looks like she's taken."

"By who?"

"The boss."

"Again?"

"Are you serious?""

"He gets all the luck."

"Not luck. Women."

"Tell your men, that I'll kill anyone who thinks I'm having a sexual relationship with you. And if they keep saying, I'm hot, they'll also die," Kori growled.

"Will do, just don't kill anyone," Yoko muttered. "Just keep walking."

Kori sighed and shook her head. Her thoughts happened to be going five miles a minute, wityh mostly,_ 'I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them all. Why did I agree to this? Why the hell did I agree to this?'_

"Quiet," Yoko stated. And of course there was complete science. "This is Kori. She will be replacing Genki, as Kuronue's second-in-command."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" came shouts from about hundreds of the thieves.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE HERE?" she asked.

* * *

There was a small light on in Kori's room. Yoko only knew this because the door was slightly ajar, and he could see her moving around. Probably trying to find a place to put her stuff. It was going to be a huge adjustment for her since she had been staying in a cave behind the waterfall. He only knew that because he had to make sure she wouldn't run away. 

"It isn't nice to spy, Yoko," came a voice.

Yoko almost jumped a foot. "Naito, don't do that!"

"You still shouldn't be spying," Naito replied. "I heard Kuro's training her, tomorrow. Don't you think she should wait? Her wounds are completley healed and they might reopen."

"It was her own idea," Yoko replied.

"She's definetly a differnt one."

Yoko stared at him for a second, with a confused look on his face, before Naito explained.

"You'll never see anyone like her, ever. She's completley different then everyone. There's something that I can't explain, but you should be careful about how you treat her. I can tell she's been hurt. It's probably why she's so angry, it's to block people out. She may even be frightened. Just watch what you do," he stated.

"You observe people too much," Yoko stated. "You've only seen her twice and you can already tell."

"One of us should."


	3. Chapter Three: A Maybe Friend

**BMK:** Yeah, next chapter. Weeeee! Yeah okay, enough happy shit. Let's move right along.

* * *

**Buried Secrets**

**Summary:** Kori's a murderer who works alone, but when Yoko saves her life, she joins him and the band of thieves. But she never expected to be thrown into thier world as just "one of the guys" and they never expected to see a wild kitsune who will change everything. Most of all, they never meant to fall in love. _"It's funny how they fight and argue now. But you can see them years from now being mates."

* * *

_

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**For the Last Chapter of _What Has Changed_-**

** kittyluv:** So glad you liked it, I hope you enjoy this fic too!

** Animecheetah:** Same goes to you! Hope you like this fic, even if you never get around to reading it.

** RedKitsuneFlames**: Thats okay for not reviewing sooner. I'm glad you loved it. Incrdibly adorable? YEAH!

* * *

**For the First Chapter of _Buried Secrets_-**

** RavenandRobin4ever**: Yeah, you finally reviewed! Now can we please get together and write that damn story of yours!

* * *

**For the Second Chapter of _Buried Secrets_-**

** forrbidden fire:** I'm glad you liked my other story, and I hope you like this one as well!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Maybe Friend**

_'Where the hell is he?' _was the only thought in Kori's head. She still wasn't happy with her decision to stay as the second-in-command. As a matter of fact, she was downright pissed off that she had even thought of agreeing. Oh well she was stuck with it now.

_'Not if I kill them. Can't do that, now can you, Kori? You should know better by now. Even you have some morals, don't you? He did save you. You owe him your life. Kori! Or would you like to put that out of your mind too?'_

"I hate those voices," she muttered to herself.

"I don't think that's a good thing," came a voice.

Kori only jumped a foot in the air. "Who the fuck do you think yo...?" her voice trailed off. She blinked, and blinked again. And then proceded to fall off the rock.

The silver mane of hair appeared above her head and she stared into dark green eyes- smiling yet concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kori blinked in confusion. But this new silver kitsune only smiled and offerend her his hand. "Did you hit your head?" he asked, when her only reply was more blinking.

"Miss?"

"Who are you? And how the hell did you get with this load?"

He laughed and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I am here, but my name is Naito," he smiled and held out his hand. "You're Kori, right?"

"Yeah," she accepted his hand, and helped her up. "Word gets around fast here, doesn't it?"

"Not really. But women are not exactley natural around here," Naito smiled. "Wel, except for... well, I think you can figure that out by the way they said you were the boss'."

"I am not the boss'. I am not anybody's. Disgusting pigs," Kori muttered, and Naito laughed slightly.

"I hope you're not grouping me in with them," he stated, and smiled. "I don't think I'm like them."

Kori blinked, confused. And as she tried to figure out a reply, Kuronue appeared, and blinked slightly as he spotted Naito.

"Oh hey, Naito. Kori, are you ready?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious if I'm sitting here, waiting for you?" Kori replied, sarcasticlly.

Kuronue shook his head, making a mental note that Yoko was going to owe him a huge favor, since he had to be stuck with her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kori. See you around," Naito stated.

"You too," Kori stated, as she trotted to catch up with Kuronue.

It was silent for a few seconds before Naito turned his head around. "You can come out now, Yoko," he stated.

Yoko appeared around the corner. "So... What do you think of her?" he asked, sitting down against the back of the rock.

"She's hiding something," Naito replied. He pauded for a moment. "She's like a big book, with pages missing and she's the one who ripped them from the seams."

"Your complicated, you know that?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, I happen to know that I am complicated. As are you."

"Not as complicated as you."

"You're right. You're even more so." Yoko made a protesting noise, but Naito only continued. "If it's any help I like her."

"Of course you would. Cosidering you're a big book yourself. So confusing that everyone gives up after a while."

* * *

Kori hurt all over. Yes, she was a baka for going out there only two days after she had been saved. But she did it anyway.

_'Although, I think I broke a rib... or two...' _Kori thought to herself.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. _'Did I just pass that? Inari, this place is fuckin' huge, and I'm lost! Already? No. NO, NO, NO! I. AM. NOT. LOST. Take a deep breath, and gather your surroundings.' _Kori did so, and looked around. _'Yep. I'm lost. I'm screwed.'_

That's when she noticed the white papers on one of the doors. One was labeled cooking. Another cleaning. There were more, but she was to busy reading the names. There were a hell of alot more than she expected.

Kori was so absorbed, she didn't notice that someone was right behind her... Until, a hand touched her back.

"EPPP!" Kori let out, straightening up. And letting her instincts take over, and herspun around her right foot kicking, ready to take off a head...

And Kori found herself hanging upside, by her right foot, looking up at surprised green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kori," Naito stated. I didn't think I would suprise you... I mean, I thought you would hear me... And I don't think I was ready for you to kill me, either... I'm really, really sorry, Kori... I.."

"Oh, its alright. You just... scared the shit out of me. And I'm sorry for trying to knock your head off," she muttered, almost whispering the _'sorry'_. "You have pretty good reflexes. Umm, mind letting me down?"

"Oh! Of course," Naito replied, grabbing a hold of her left arm and pulling her up gently, but quickly, as he let go of her ankle. "Sorry, again."

"Fine, just... Where the hell am I at?" she looked around again. "Have you guys ever thought of putting a map up somewhere, so people know where there going?"

Naito chuckled softly. "I'll give you a tour, sometime. It takes a while to get your bearings around here, but once you do you'll never forget it."

"Hm. Okay. And can you tell me what those lists mean?" Kori asked, pointing to them.

"Oh, those. They have to do with what everyone does. It tells you when you're going to cook and clean, and.. I think Yoko or Kuronue should've went over half this stuff with you," Naito stated. "What did they tell you?"

"Um... Just that my nickname is now apparently Kit," Kori stated. A big bang was made that made Kori almost jump out of her skin. "What is with this place?"

"I think thats dinner," Naito murmurred, he looked at the name on the list and nodded his head. "Yes. Now, I'm positive its dinner."


	4. Chapter Four: Dinner and A Hiest

**BMK:** Sorry, this is taking so long to write, but I had midterms last week, so I was studying for my life. And if you care I passed.

* * *

**Buried Secrets**

**Summary:** Kori's a murderer who works alone, but when Yoko saves her life, she joins him and the band of thieves. But she never expected to be thrown into thier world as just "one of the guys" and they never expected to see a wild kitsune who will change everything. Most of all, they never meant to fall in love. _"It's funny how they fight and argue now. But you can see them years from now being mates."

* * *

_

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**forrbidden fire: **Yep finally updated. Thanks for reviewing!

**loveanime18:** THanks, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

**angel61991:** Yes, very interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Dinner and a Hiest **

Naito led Kori to the hall. Demons were all over, sitting on chairs, at the table, the floor, on the table; others standing, some even leaning.

"I'm guessing you people aren't very organized," Kori stated.

"Don't forget you're one of us, Kori," Naito replied, smiling as she growled slightly.

"I resent that."

Naito just chuckled. He looked back at her and watched as she studied everything; every inch of the room, every person. She would make a great theif, if she put everything into it.

Yoko appeared behind her, but she didn't seem to register his prescence, until he laid a hand on her back. "EPPP!" Kori let out, for the second time in an hour, whipping arournd to kick the offender, but Naito grabbed her around the waist preventing her from doing such, lifting her a foot off the ground in the process.

"Didn't think I would surprise you like that, Kit," Yoko stated, watching Kori's eyes as they went from a split second panic to a pissed off expresion, even picking up a growl.

"It's Kori, damnit. Kori, not Kit. Get it through your head," she snapped. She had been caught off guard for the second time that day, Naito was holding her a foot of the ground, everyone was staring, and they were _touching_ her! No one **_touched_** her!

"I think someone's a little worked up," Naito muttered. "I did the same thing earlier." He placed Kori on the ground and let go of her.

"You alright?" Yoko asked. She blinked up at him.

"I'm fine," she growled. "What the hell are all you staring at!" Every demon's head snapped away and continued eating.

"Just take a seat," Yoko replied. As she did, Yoko sat across from her next to Kuronue and Naito sat next to Kori.

"You can take something to eat, Kori," Naito said, gently.

Kori eyed the food set on the table and then snorted, "I'd rather not."

* * *

"So how was Kit?" Yoko asked.

"It's Kori," she snapped.

"Kori or Kit, whatever the hell she is known as is good," Kuronue stated. Yoko and Naito blinked at him. "What? Alright, but don't get an inflated ego, Kori: she's great. She's very precise, very observant, agile, acrobatic, clever, quick on her feet. You're gonna have to train her with her plants, Yoko. But..."

"There's a problem?" Yoko asked, then looked at Kori, who had finally given in to eating a roll, as she looked up at him. She shrugged as if to say, well you know I can't be perfect. "What is it?"

"She's only that wat when she wants to be. Otherwise, she's careless. Doesn't even care if she gets injured," Kuronue stated. "Not the best quality for a thief."

"I didn't want to be a thief in the first place!" Kori/Kit snapped.

"Yes, but did you agree to it," Yoko replied. Kori's only response was glaring daggers at him.

"Why don't you try her out?" Naito suggested. All three of them looked up- Yoko, Kuro, and Kori- and stared at him. "I mean, give her one man, or in your case, Kori, one woman theft. See for yourself if she can do it and what she can do, follow but don't help."

"Thats a good idea."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

"So, Yoko, I've been meaning to ask you," Kori started, buckling her second belt around the skirt pant combination. (**AN:** You know: her skirt is slitted to her thighs so she can run). Kuronue had went ahead to meet them there, and Naito was walking a few steps behind. Mostly so Yoko could ask Naito later what Naito had inturpreted from Kori's words and actions.

"What is it, Kori?" Yoko asked. Yes, he had like the idea at dinner two weeks ago, but now? Hahaha, shoot me now.

"Well, how come you wear white?" Kori asked, and when Yoko glanced over at her, Kori elaborated. "I mean, you can see white clearly during the night. So why wear it?"

Yoko looked at her, amazed. This was the first time they were having a normal conversation, no yelling, screaming, trying to kill each other. "I don't know," Yoko replied. "I guess, I like them knowing who's been there."

Kori smirked, showing fangs, "Like showing them who's in charge, do ya?"

Yoko snorted and shook his head. He watched for a second, as Kori pulled on her fingerless gloves, before asking, "Are you nervous?"

"Do I look nervous to you?" Kori asked, but before Yoko could reply, Kori started again. "I have done this before. You do need to eat. I needed money for food; you don't really think I cooked. The most I ever did was fish and you can get tired off that after a while."

Yoko nodded. He did know how it was, he had lived it- if it hadn't been for Naito, Yoko knew he wouldn't be here today, talking to the kitsune. He looked back at Naito, who offered a comforting smile, knowing exactley what Yoko was thinking.

"How long have you been on your own?" Naito asked.

"Since I was seven," Kori replied, looking down. "The first few years seemed to mingle together and then... Well, this may sound weird, but I started killing and it felt... great, fantastic. I was in charge of something, I definetly wasn't in charge of my own life. Didn't know what the hell I was doing half the time." She paused, looking back at Naito for a second then to Yoko. "But you know, I only killed those who came after me and I never forget those who were killed by accident. The children who get in the way, the lovers who try to protect each other, all the stupid people who stand in the way and think they did good. And they did. Because they had protected something they had in their life, what they lived for, the thing that mattered most. Something I could never found. Thats why I was the way you found me. You start to give up on life when you have nothing left; you lose part of yourself."

Yoko blinked back at Naito, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Well she was very expressive at the moment.

Kori gave a small smirk when she looked over at Yoko, who looked at her with a surprised look. "What?" she asked.

"I just didn't know, well, I didn't think you had that side to you, you know, sad," Yoko stated.

Kori snorted, "You mistake my words. I pity them in a way, I hate them for what they have, but I am not sad. It was their own fault for getting in the way. I do not cry at all."

* * *

"Well, its about time," Kuronue stated, as he watched the three kitsunes approach.

Kori ignored him and stared at the stone building. She would need to jump up to the first window that would let her in, and that was about three stories up. _It's a trap._

_But that isn't it..._

Kori walked right past them and knocked on the one of the stones above her head. Yep, hollow. Just as she thought. She pulled it out and put it on the ground, and using her long arms pulled herself in and through.

"You'd better go after her," Naito commented.

"Inari, does that woman ever wait a second," Yoko snapped, following her.

Kori looked behind her, sensing Yoko's energy. "I thought I told you.."

"Yeah. You did, but I want to see just what you're capable of," Yoko retorted.

Kori snorted, and then pulled something up and tossed it aside. She dissappeared into a a whole, and Yoko watched as she landed graefully on the ground. She had broken into the vault in seconds, and came back out, smirking.

"Alright. You're good," Yoko stated.


	5. Chapter Five: YOU'RE WHAT!

**BMK: **Hey everyone. We made it to chapter five, and when I say "we" I mean myself, and my chibi muses. I have two with me at the moment, Chibi Yoko and Chibi Hiei.

**Chibi Hiei:** BURN!

**Chibi Yoko:** Sparkly!

**BMK:** As you can see, they are not much help at the moment. And I'm lucky that Chibi Kori is not here, because you cannot keep Chibi Yoko away from her.

**Chibi Yoko:** Kori-chan?

**BMK:** NO! I NEED HELP DAMNIT! HELP! -five minutes later- Yes, in the last chapter we met the Kori who opened up slightly. Well, we won't see her too often. And it's a year later, yes I know BIG time jump, but I can do that because I'm the authoress!

**Chibi Yoko:** Where Kori-chan?

**BMK:** NO, DAMNIT, NO! HELP!

**Chibi Hiei:** BURN.

* * *

**Buried Secrets**

**Summary:** Kori's a murderer who works alone, but when Yoko saves her life, she joins him and the band of thieves. But she never expected to be thrown into thier world as just "one of the guys" and they never expected to see a wild kitsune who will change everything. Most of all, they never meant to fall in love. _"It's funny how they fight and argue now. But you can see them years from now being mates."

* * *

_

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**loveanime18: **Thanks for reviewing. I hope this was fast enough!

**Yimi Makuya: **Fantastic? Yeah! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Five: YOU'RE WHAT!**

_One Year Later…_

Yoko bent over Kori, who had dozed off, and tapped her head. Blue eyes opened quickly and she jumped, knocking into Yoko and slamming them both into the ground.

"Okay," Yoko muttered, receiving a mouth full of blonde hair. Kori, who opened her mouth to snap at him, received a mouthful of his clothes. Therefore, her reply came incoherently.

She rolled off of him and started muttering in a different language.

Yoko laughed and got up, pulling Kori up in the process. "C'mon, Kori, let's check out this place."

Kori yawned and trotted after him, "Why me? Can't you go with Kuro or Yomi? Maybe even Naito?"

She stretched a little. Kori had discovered that the bandits were a big family. And she had discovered that apparently, she was a man in a woman's body, at least according to half the bandits.

Naito, she had learned, rarely went on thefts and probably was the kindest thing in all the worlds. Yomi was Yoko's second-in-command and impatient. Kuro was a big soft teddy bear underneath his cold thief exterior. Yoko… well, Yoko she hadn't pinned down yet. And everyone liked their women, from the lowliest theif to as high as Yoko and Kuro. Only Naito didn't seem that interested.

"Because it's not for a theft," Yoko replied, glancing back. "We're going to check out some plants and there's something I have to do."

* * *

_'Run! Run!_

_Here they come,_

_Flying by, _

_Unknown to us_

_Shadows in the dark_

_Trying to escape…_

_Hurry! Hurry!_

_Watch them fly_

_Running fast-_

_Nowhere to go!_

_Disappear, out of sight_

_Only to come back once more…'_

Some of the little kids continued on more, others stopped when they noticed Yoko and Kori, scurrying back to their homes.

"I hate that song," Kori commented.

Yoko smiled at her. "You're leaving behind a legacy," he stated. "Demons will remember you forever."

"Yeah, but that damn song will be in my head for the rest of the day," Kori muttered, grimly. After a few minutes, Kori looked around. "Are we there yet?"

"Are you complaining?" he asked, turning around.

"No," she muttered. "I'm just tired."

"Want me to carry you?"

"NO."

"Well, we're here."

"Hm?" Kori looked around and what Yoko was talking about was just a piece of land. "What the fuck? Yoko, what's here that you have to do?"

He pulled out a bunch of seeds and started to plant them. Kori helped, after watching for a few minutes. He smiled as she looked confused but continued to plant anyway.

After they were finished, Kori turned to look at Yoko. "What was that for?"

"You'll see later. Maybe one of us will need it one day," Yoko replied, then started walking away.

Kori looked around one last time, surveying the land, remembering the place for future needs, and then sighed. "Talk about planting ahead," she muttered, then turned around and ran to catch up with Yoko.

* * *

"So, why exactly did you bring me here again?" Kori asked. 

Yoko sighed, "I brought you here so you'll learn."

"Haven't I learned enough?" Kori asked, as she eyed the plants and flowers with mild curiosity.

"Kit-" Yoko stared to mutter.

"Stop calling me that," she snapped.

"Fine. Name all these plants and their uses, **_Kori_,**" Yoko replied.

"NANI?" Kori asked.

* * *

Kori wound up being carried back, sleeping right till the next morning when Kuro rudely woke her up. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Kori shouted

"It's cleaning day, and you're on the list along with Naito, Yoko, and myself," Kuro replied, and then yanked her by her feet causing Kori to fall off her bed and stay on the ground as Kuronue dragged her through the halls.

"BASTARD!" Kori yelled, as her head hit a wall. "THAT HURTS! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PULLIN' ME!"

"BE QUIET OR YOU'RE GONNA WAKE EVERYONE UP, DUMB KIT!" Kuro shouted back at her.

"WHAT'S WITH THE 'KIT' THING?" she snapped.

"IT FITS YOU!" he snapped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO YELLING ABOUT?" Yoko asked, as behind him Naito snickered watching the scene unfold.

"You don't have to yell you know, you really will wake up everyone then," Naito stated, as he reached into the closet in the room and pulled out a bunch of cleaning products. He threw four buckets at Kuronue. "Mind filling these up, you two? And not yelling in the process?"

Kori trailed behind Kuronue, giving a soft growl as she rubbed her head and garbing two of the buckets.

**_Twenty minutes later:_**

"What is keeping them?" Yoko asked, yawning

"Don't know," Naito replied.

"She hasn't figured it out yet," Yoko stated. "I'm surprised."

"It's not like we really put it out in the open," Naito commented.

"Are you always going to make up an excuse for her?" Yoko asked, wheeling around to glare.

"I do it because I like her, she's like a little kit sister," Naito replied. "Besides, I'd do the same for you, lit-" he finished the last two words in the native kitsune language, as he heard approaching foot steps.

Kori and Kuro appeared soaked to the bone through the door way.

"I asked you to fill them, not to dump them over each other's head," Naito commented.

"They are filled," Kori replied, showing them. "It's his fault."

"No, it's yours, Kit-chan."

"No, yours, Kuro-kun."

"Your fault."

"Yours."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

This continued for five minutes. (**Yoko:**These are supposed to be feared thieves?**Naito:** It's like they're siblings.)

Then they started cleaning. Kori and Kuronue continuing their fight while Yoko and Naito going back to their conversation, now in the kitsune language.

Kori had started raising her bucket, to throw it at Kuro, who was doing like wise.

But stopped and raised her head, hearing the words, _Will you stop calling me that? I hate it._

It was Yoko? And he was speaking the native language. And it was good. Considering the language had been dead for at least a hundred years.

_Oh please, I always call you that, _Naito replied in the same tongue.

_I hate you,_ Yoko replied.

_Of course, you do little-_

_STOP IT. Just because you are my older…_

_Don't even think that the fact that I happen to be your-_

The next words made Kori drop the bucket causing Kuro to look at her in surprise. "Kori?" he asked.

_-older brother._


	6. Chapter Six: Different Feelings

**BMK: **Currently in science… Wish I would die… Holy shit its long, I hope it makes up for not updating for so long.

* * *

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**loveanime18:** Thank you for reviewing again! And, oh yeah, bugging your friend to read my story! I'm sorry I didn't get it out faster, but please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Different Feelings**

"YOU'RE BROTHERS?" Kori asked.

Okay, she was stupid. She should've known. She should have figured it out. How could she be so stupid!

"How-" Naito began, but then went into another question, "You understand-"

"I speak it fluently, as well as understand it," Kori snapped, indignantly, interrupting Naito. "You couldn't tell me?"

"We thought you'd figure it out," Yoko stated. "I thought it was fairly obvious."

"Yoko…" Naito warned.

Kori just glared at Yoko and then turning to Kuronue stated, "I'll be back, I have to refill my bucket." And with that she left.

"Good job, you two," Kuro congratulated.

His reward was two glares.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Yoko had to apologize. Well according to Kuro and Naito he did.

Not that Kori seemed to have any problem with it. She had come back bucket refilled and went back to work and her argument with the bat. She was the same friendly-as friendly as Kori could get-kit with Naito and Yoko. Although she did not mention the brother thing again.

But apologizing to Kori with anything at her disposal to kill him with… Yeah, definitely not the best way to approach her…

Kori, currently trying to keep a ball in the air with only the use of her lower body, had her back turned to him.

Yoko sighed trying to think of the best to approach the fiery-tempered kitsune. A week had passed and normally they saw each other a lot, four to five times a day, but now when he looked for her, she was gone. Sometimes he thought he caught a glimpse of her turning a corner or disappearing into the forest.

"I'm not going to kill you," Kori stated, kicking the ball far from her and turning to face Yoko. "As much as I love the idea."

He stared at her for a second, then stated, "I'm sorry, Kori."

She snorted and glared at him, "You're very stupid." Yoko blinked. "I'm not mad at you."

"So I apologized for nothing."

"Hai."

"I hate you, Kit."

"The feeling's mutual, fox boy."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

"I do not get her," Yoko stated. "I do not get her at all." Yoko looked at his brother, who shrugged in response.

"Where is she anyway?" Naito asked, looking around, his ears twitching trying to hear any sounds.

"Oh. Kuro took her out to get something... Now what was it again," Yoko mused. "I think she needed clothes... And they both needed weapons..."

"You don't know what they went out after, do you?" Naito asked.

"Nope. But they said they were going to buy it, instead of stealing." Yoko studied Naito for a second. "What are you thinking of now?"

"You have feelings for her," Naito stated.

"Of course I do," Yoko replied. "You have to like her considering we've been living together for three years now-"

"You know I don't mean it like that," Naito told his younger brother.

"I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Yoko yelled at the older kitsune. "You are a crazy son of a bitch- you know-"

"Don't even say that you love that Uzu," Naito snapped at him. "I know that she's just another one of your lovers that you will grow tired of quickly." Naito got up and headed towards the door; he rested his hand upon the doorknob about to turn it and turned his head around to stare at Yoko. "As long as Kori isn't killed, you know she will always be here. Maybe if you'd take more time to organize your thoughts, you'll realize that you're falling and Uzu won't be the one to catch you. And if you don't, one day you'll hit the ground, because no one's there to catch you."

* * *

Kori yawned as Kuronue dragged her from place to place. She really just wanted to sleep, but she did need clothes and weapons; and all that was left was the clothes. 

Kori had so far grabbed about five pairs of jeans, just blue and black, and five pairs of regular pants, all black; a bunch of tank tops, mostly black, with a few reds and blues. Kuro had told her to pick up a lot of everything; that way they wouldn't have to do this for close to a hundred years. While Kuro was looking around for something, Kori threw a few bras and underwear into her second basket; the bat had her other basket.

"We should have done this when you fist came," the bat commented, as Kori came over to join him. "By the time we're done with your clothes, we're going to have ten baskets to carry."

"Why aren't we stealing?" Kori asked, as she looked around. The store was pretty busy, but no one seemed to care about the thieves being there.

"Because the guy here owes us and he's really nice and doesn't tell the bounty hunters where we are," the bat replied. "Did you get any PJs?" Kori shook her head. "He gives us a few bucks off. Besides, we have more than enough money to buy these things."

"But, I-"

"You are not paying, Yoko and I discussed this. Now, pick some things up and put them in your basket. I'd rather not see your… undergarments," he stated.

"I'm sure you've taken plenty off, what wrong with seeing mine?" Kori asked, as she threw in some baggy pants and big T-shirts to sleep in completely covering her undergarments.

"It reminds me that you're a women and that freaks me out, for some reason," Kuronue replied.

At the end, Kori wound up with a few bathing suits, a sweater, more of her fingerless gloves, a few belts, and some socks. Kuronue and a demon were talking as Kori joined them.

"What are your sizes?" the demon behind the counter asked.

"My WHAT?" Kori asked, in a deadly tone. She looked up at Kuro.

"Why do I get stuck in these situations?" Kuronue asked himself. "You need a dress for something that may come up." Kori glared at him, letting out a low growl. "Fine, you're tall and skinny." He grabbed something from behind him and looked at it for a second. "This'll do."

* * *

"YOKO!" came a whiny, high pitched voice. Kori, who had been dozing off against Kuro, jumped. 

"For the love of the gods," Kori muttered. "DOES THAT WOMAN EVER SHUT UP?"

"No," the bat replied.

Kori looked around the table at the group of demons that had decided to play cards; even they were disturbed by the voice of Uzu.

"Second card from your left, bat," Kori stated. Kuro tossed it into the pile.

"Hard to believe she's been here for two months," Imaki, a wolf demon, stated, tossing a card in the pile.

Kori had learned something here: Women or men, depending on their preference, only stayed for two months. The first month they were all over each other, the beginning of the second the thief usually started to push away and at the end of the second they were completely gone. And so it went, for everyone it seemed except Kori and Naito:

They were the ones who made bets on the couples. Like the exact day it would dwindle down or the exact day they would leave.

"YOKOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the shrill of the bird demon, Uzu.

"Shut her up, I have a headache," Kori muttered, and pointed to a card in Kuronue's hand. He tossed it in the pile.

"Kit, you get a headache from everyone," Kuronue stated. She snorted as a response. "I wonder where he is hiding…"

"YOKOOOOOOOOO!"

It was quiet then, and Kori could barley make out Yoko's voice.

"BUT- BUT- BUT YOKOOOOO! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" came the shout.

Kori, trying so hard to hear what Yoko was saying, was startled, not expecting it to be that loud and promptly fell off the bench.

"Someone get some water," Kuronue stated, dropping the cards in his hand on the table and maneuvering Kori's legs off the bench and on the ground. "Thanks a lot Uzu; I was two cards away from winning," he grumbled.

Imaki returned with a bucket full of water. Kuronue took it and splashed it over the unconscious kitsune.

She sprang up as soon as it hit her. "THAT WAS COLD!" she yelled at Kuronue.

"HEY! I didn't get the water, yell at Imaki for that!" he retorted, picking up his cards.

"Imaki didn't throw cold water on me," Kori growled in response. "Middle one." Yoko appeared in the doorway. "Think you can handle the rest by yourself?"

The bat smiled, knowingly. "Of course. Have a good time. Try not to drag him on the way back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kori snorted, walking around the table and tugged on Yoko's clothes. "Come on, fox boy. Let's get you a few drinks."

The silver kitsune blinked at Kori. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you were right next to that thing when it yelled, and you're still here to talk about it," Kori replied.

He just blinked at her some more, but followed after her.

"Kori?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wet?"


	7. Chapter Seven: Of Heat and Hate

**BMK:** Really stupid I know, but I'm trying to upload it as soon as possible.

**Chapter Seven: Of Heat and Hate**

It was entirely too hot out. And since Kori refused to wear anything but black (occasionaly some other colors), she was extremley hot. And her hair wasn't any help either. She refused to put it up or cut it and now that it reached her knees, it caused it to stick to her body.

Kori had been born, raised, and lived in the northern part of Makai for most of her her hundred twenty odd years, where the heat rarley went above eight five degrees. Now in the center it was at least a hundred and ten degrees, not including the humity and her own body temperature, which insisted on rising. She was just happy that she had never been in the southern part. Apparently, it was like this year round.

What she wouldn't do for some snow/rain/wind/cold weather right now.

"You have got to learn to wear shorts and maybe some bright clothing," Yoko informed her, appearing right beside her.

Kori noticed that, while he may have been wearing white, he was wearing his usual long pants.

"I don't like bright clothes and I don't like shorts," Kori snapped.

"Do you have to be so moody?" he asked, "I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Be helpful and shove your foot up your ass," Kori stated.

"Why do I bother talking to you? And that's impossibble."

"I don't know," Kori muttered. "Inari, that is it!" She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tore it off.

"Kori, what the hell are you doing?" Yoko asked, trying not to look down at her- um, things. His face turning a shade of light red.

"It's hot, and stop looking at my boobs, perv," Kori ordered him.

"But they're... they're-" Yoko stuttered, trying not to look at her breasts and failing horribly. "The guys- they'll look at you the same way... Put that damn shirt on, its hard to concentrate."

"First of all, my shirt is off. My bra is still on. It's not like Iike I'm walking around with my boobs hanging out. And I still have my pants on. Second of all, it is hot out. I'm sweating. My shirt is staying off whether you like it or not. And lastly, if the other guys even think about looking at me, I will beat the shit out of them."

Naito quietly observed how the men reacted to Kori. He knew that this would cause quite a yearning for the little kit, but with her short temper they would try not to react, or else they might be hurt. Serverly.

Yoko plopped next to his brother. "Before you say anything: Yes, I looked. Yes, I got slapped."

Naito chuckled. "You're an idiot."

"You're not a good brother."

"You're not bright."

"I don't understand why she isn't used to hot weather," Yoko stated, stretching his legs.

"She's from the north, it's always cooler there," Naito said, picking up one of the books he had brought out.

"How do you know she comes from the north?" Yoko asked, surprised.

"She told me. She said she's lived there most of her life, she only came to the center because she was being chased and thought they would get off her trail if they were in a foregin place. Instead, she was found and almost killed. And then you found her and she's staying here," Naito ended. "She's only lived here for five years, her whole life is in the North."

"Why didn't she tell me or Kuro or anyone else?" Yoko asked, a little jealous that his brother got the little kit he had saved to talk to him. He was starting to regret the decision to save her.

"I don't know why. She trusts me maybe?" Naito replied. "And don't even think about getting angry at me, I didn't know she didn't tell you and I didn't know she would talk to me- And don't even give me that look."

"What look?!?!" Yoko asked.

_Hot weather sucks,_ Kori stated in her head, walking away from the men she had just pummeled into the ground.

She stretched and continued to walk. She needed to find something to do; if she didn't she might have to go out and find something to do, and if she went out she would cause trouble. And Kori did not want that at the moment.

Kori hit into a solid object Of all the damn people in the three worlds to hit into, and it had to be Yomi. He seemed just as happy to see her.

"You haven't died yet?" Yomi asked.

"Go fuck yourself, asshole. No one else wants to," Kori snapped.

Yomi glared. "Are you sure you wouldn't? You look like a whore."

_Keep temper in control, Kori. You know that you shouldn't attack the other second in command. But he's such an asshole!!!!!!!!!_ "Really you want me to fuck you? I thought you went for men."

Yomi unsheathed his katana and the fight began.

Some of the men were the first to stumble over the fight.

"Oh, sweet Anark. They are going to kill each other this time."

"We should stop them."

"Or just let them kill each other."

"My money's on Yomi."

"Are you serious? Kori could rip him apart in seconds."

"Well, lets start betting then!"

"Inari, not again," Yoko muttered as he saw the crowd gathered around the fight. Kuronue was right behind him and just shook his head.

"Why are the most hot-headed demons in this band the second in commands?" Kuro asked.

"'Cause there some of the best fighters and great thieves," Yoko muttered. "You grab yours, I'll grab mine."

Kori, by this time, had jumped on Yomi's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as Kuro and Yoko approached. Kuro instantly went for Kori, as she was ten seconds away from killing him.

"Alright Kori, no killing team members, remember?" She kicked him. "Ow! What the hell did I do to you?"

After about ten minutes they, meaning Yoko and Kuronue, finally managed to pull them, meaning Kori and Yomi, apart. There were many curses. Mostly Kori's.

"What did I tell you about fighting with Yomi?" Kuro asked as soon as he had dragged Kori away.

"Not to fight with him... But Kuro, he started it!" Kori stated, tryling to look innocent.

"You're acting like a little kit!"

"But he's an asshole!"

"I know he is, but you cannot fight with him anymore! Understand?"

"Yes, Kuro." Yomi passed seconds later, and Kori stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are such a little kit."


	8. Chapter Eight: The Black Rose

**BMK:** Wow, I have neglected this story! ME SORRY!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**RedRoseInADarkAlley:** Thanks for reviewing!!!! And yes, I like that part too!

**loveanime18**: Thanks for reviewing! Again! (**Yoko**: Kori is a little kid!)

**QueenOfCrisis**: Thanks for reviewing!! And Kori would kill Yomi, but he's needed for later!

**Rose of Death**: Yeah, you think it's funny! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The Black Rose**

"Where'd you get that?" Yoko asked one day.

"Get what?" Kori asked, looking up from her book, _Medicinal Plants and their Values._ She really didn't enjoy reading it, it was quite boring, but Naito had taken to quizzing her about everything each day. She figured if she read every book Naito gave her she would get most of the questions right.

"That necklace," Yoko stated. He had noticed it before but had never really said anything about. Now that she was looking calmed and relaxed, and the book didn't look too heavy. Therefore if it hit him in the head, it wouldn't hurt that much.

"Why do you care where I got it?" she asked. "Does it really matter?"

_'Inari! Why does she get so damn defensive when I ask her a simple question?'_ Yoko questioned. _'What did Naito say to do? "Don't snap back at her. Don't argue with. Speak calmly with her. She won't bite." Yeah, she won't bite. And one day I'll be human.'_

"No, I guess it doesn't really matter," Yoko stated, sitting down next to her. "It's just- it's very beautiful craftsmanship. May I see it?"

Kori glanced up at him; she looked slightly more relaxed. She pulled the necklace off of her and placed it in his hand. It was very beautiful. The shape of a crescent moon in a shade of silver kept on a black cord.

He fiddled with it for a few minutes, trying to figure out how he could ask her questions about that wouldn't make her snap at him.

"So, umm… Have you had it for a long time?" Yoko asked.

"Since I was born," Kori responded, not looking up from her book. Kimijo- From the south; its seeds create a liquid, which is known to help speed the restoration of blood, also known to enhance sexual activities. _'That's two very different purposes,' _Kori thought.

"Family heirloom?" Yoko asked.

She glared at him, suddenly. _'WHAT DID I SAY?' _Yoko thought. _'Maybe she doesn't like her family. She did say that she's been on her own since she was seven. Perhaps, their dead or kicked her out and she doesn't like to remember.'_

Her glare softened. "I guess you could say that," Kori stated. "What's with the sudden interest?"

"I don't know much about you, and Kori, **you** _fascinate_ me," he said, in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Yoko thought for a second she might fling her book right at his head. Then he saw something he never thought he would see: Kori started to laugh!

She stopped and looked up at him. "What's with that look?" Kori asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I just... I don't remember the last time you laughed at something I said," Yoko stated.

"Thats because you're a perverted ass," Kori replied.

"Thanks," Yoko muttered.

* * *

Yoko managed to get Kori to follow him to his garden. It took at least thirty minutes to get there. It wasn't near the hideout, at all, but still in the thief's territory, Kori could tell as she past the wards that kept others out (such as bounty hunters), and let the thieves know where they were.

Yoko didn't like people getting in his business, and he hated, absolutely hated when people went near his plants and flowers. Naito and Kuro were barley allowed back here, and surprisingly, they accepted that.

Kori's mouth dropped. "Inari…" she breathed. "This must be like two acres!"

"It's closer to four," Yoko informed her.

"Inari… It's beautiful," she murmured looking around. "You must have every plant and flower in the three worlds!"

"That would be nice," Yoko commented.

"Wait … Are you saying you don't have every single plant and flower here?"

"I have all the ones from the Middle, most from the South, not a lot from the North- I've never actually been in the North for more than a day or two. Reikai didn't have many, and Ningenkai half of what they have is here," Yoko told her. There's not much that the ningens have that originally didn't come from Makai. They have smaller versions of everything."

"You think you'll have everything someday?" Kori asked, stepping forward to take a better look at some of the roses. He had dozens of each color: red, blue, yellow, white, pink, orange, violet- the only thing he was missing was black.

"I can hope," she heard him murmur. "Kori, what are you doing?" He watched as she twisted her over-skirt and saw something he had never saw before, a pouch sewed into her over-skirt. She slid her hand into the pouch and retrieved something. "Kori?"

She examined it in the palm of her hand for a second then held it out for Yoko to take. "What is it?" he asked, not sure if he should take it.

"It's a seed, idiot," Kori stated. Yoko just continued to look at her. "It's for a black rose."

"What?" Yoko asked, not comprehending exactly.

"You don't have a black rose, but you have all the other colors," Kori stated.

"But- how do you have a black rose?" Yoko asked. "There one of the rarest flowers in the three worlds. And wouldn't you want to keep that? I mean-"

"Yoko, shut up for one second. I am offering this to you." She paused for a second and pulled her own rose out of her hair. It was black as well. "If you don't remember well, they wanted Kori, the Black Rose, for murder." She smiled and shook her head, "Come on, Yoko. I **_know_** you want it."

"I- I can't take it, Kori," Yoko stated. "You-"

She grabbed his hand and deposited the seed in his hand. "I want you to have that see," Kori stated. "How 'bout in exchange…ummm-"

"I'll bring you back here and you can help me out and find more plants and flowers," Yoko suggested.

"Alright, I like that idea," Kori agreed. "So where you gonna plant it?"

Yoko thought for a few minutes. "In the middle of the roses," he stated.

"Why there?"

"It'll stand out. Just like you."


	9. Chapter Nine: The Epitome of Evil

**BMK: **SORRY!!! TO EVERYONE I AM SORRY!!! I haven't updated in the longest time, but this has not been a good year at all for. But everyone noticed that Yoko said sometging sweet and not perverted to Kori!! I love that!! And everyone started their reviews with "aww"s! I'm in heaven. And if you reviewers still like the story after this, I WILL LOVE YOU!!!

* * *

**Thanks to the Reviewers:**

**QueenOfCrisis:** I know!! Yoko's trying to be a sweetie... let's see how long that lasts. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Rose of Death**: Yeah, I know. Very corny. I just didn't know what to put! Thanks for reviewing!!

**loveanime18**: Yes! He's being very sweet to Kori. Thanks for reviewing!!

**RedRoseInADarkAlley**: Yes, cute!! Thanks for reviewing!!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Epitome of Evil- Cooking**

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Yoko waited for the angry kitsune's reply.

Nothing.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Brace for the yelling...

Still nothing.

"Kori?" he turned the knob... Open. "Kori?"

There was the blonde hair kitsune, asleep, on her stomach with a pillow covering her face, one arm dangling off the bed.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She looked adorable like that.

Yoko removed the pillow and gently shook her. "Kori, time to wake up," he stated softly. "C'mon, get up."

"No..." Kori moaned, slapping his arm. "Gosaways, is early."

"Kit, up."

"Nos... is ealry... ima tired," she yawned, "lemme seep."

Yoko sighed, "I really didn't want to do this, Kori, but you leave me no choice." He walked out of her room and came back bucket in hand. "Inari, forgive me."

"AIYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" rang through the hideout. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT WAS COLD!" Kori glared at Yoko.

"I tried to wake you up..." Yoko stated, a little unsure of the fiery kitsune's next move.

"You are a dead man, Yoko Kurama!" Kori snapped. She jumped off the bed and started chasing him down one of the many corriders.

* * *

Yoko slid to a halt and side stepped Kori's kick as quickly as possible. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Now, Kori. Listen to me," Yoko stated. "I only dumped the water on you- OW!" Yoko yelped as Kori kicked his knee. "That wasn't very nice," he stated, through gritted teeth.

"Well, lift me a little higher, and I'll kick you where it hurts," she snapped, as she kicked again, this time hitting his shin.

"You little brat," he snapped, tightening his grip around her waists, which also limited the movement of her arms. Thank, Inari. Yoko could only imagine the pain he'd recieve from those nails.

Kori let out a feral growl and tried to elbow him, unsuccessfully. Then went back to kicking like crazy. "I hate you. Rot in hell," she snapped.

"Get changed," Yoko stated, placing her on the ground and shoving her roughly through the door.

"Why should I? There's no reason too," Kori demanded, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"Because your cooking breakfast with me," Yoko replied. He turned her around and gave her another slight push. "Get changed and meet me in the kitchen."

"No."

"Kori, you're wet."

"So?"

"... You have a really nice body."

Kori blinked for a second. "Oh... YOU PERVERT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Kori pushed Yoko out and slammed the door in his face.

_'Now, I know how to get her to get changed,'_ Yoko thought. "You have five minutes, Kori. If you're not back, I will brake down this door and dress you myself. Understand?"

* * *

Kori appeared in the kitchen, minutes later. Yoko was getting out food and placing it on the counter. He looked up and saw her, "Good. You're here."

"Why do I have to cook?" Kori asked.

"Stop whining and get over here," Yoko ordered. "You've been here almost six years now and have not cooked one meal. It's time you learned."

It was quite amazing. She had been here for almost six years. That was over six thousand meals. And not one time had she been involved in the making process. She always had managed to get someone to switch with her. She didn't mind doing the other chores, that others usually disliked: the laundry, the cleaning of the hideout, the shopping... anything to avoid cooking. Cooking was soooo... domestic like and Kori was anything but domestic.

"But Yoko-"

"Kori. Do not argue with me. Get your ass over here now and start getting out these ingredients," Yoko ordered. Kori quickly set out to do his order.

_'Eggs. Okay, easy enough,'_ she thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the ingredients were all place out and Kori was set to cutting tomatoes, onions, and green peppers.

Her nose twitched. "Who eats this anyway?" she muttered.

"Kori, don't even start."

"What?! I'm just asking a simple question," Kori stated. "I just don't happen to like the smell of it. Makes me wanna gag."

"Kori..." Yoko warned.

"What? It's true."

"Cut, Kori."

"But-"

"Cut, now."

"Hmph." Kori let out, going back to her cutting. "I'm done," she stated, turning around to face Yoko.

Yoko came over and examined her work. He nodded his approval. "Clean that knife and wash your hands. Then come over and help me with the eggs." Kori did so and then appeared by Yoko's side. "Now, what your going to do is take an egg, tap it against the bowl, and the egg'll break and put it right in the bowl. Make sure you don't get any of the shell in the bowl." He demonstrated it, then, "Okay, now you try," as he tossed the egg shell into the sink.

"M'kay," Kori replied. _'Well, it seems simple enough...'_ Kori took an egg and tapped it lightly against, the bowl.

Nothing.

She tried again.

Nada.

"Tap it with a little more force," Yoko suggested.

Kori did so...

SPLAT.

She looked down and saw that it had splattered all over the counter, her hand, her clothes, and her hair.

"I said a _**little**_ more force, not... break it," Yoko stated, leaning on the counter, looking at Kori with slight amusement.

"HEY! I am not cut out for cooking, I told you that!" Kori snapped defensivley, pouting and crossing her arms. "And besides it was supposed to break."

"Yeah, but in the bowl. Not on you." He started to laugh.

SPLAT.

* * *

Kori was not clumsy, but in the process of cooking she had splattered about twenty eggs all over herself and Yoko (well, some maybe not entirely by accident). Now as she attempted to make bread...

POOF.

Ugh.

Damn.

"Ohh, Kori..." Yoko said, in a piting tone. He watched her as she waved away the poof of flour that had taken to the air. "Did you drop the bag?"

"No..." Kori muttered. "...Yes."

"You poor thing," he replied. The white flour clung to her body, making her look like a sad imitation of a ghost. He had to turn away to stop from going into hysterics. She might find another egg somewhere.

"Don't ever say that again," Kori stated, in a menacing tone. "I blame this all on you. If you would've just listened to me, we woulsdn't be here attempting to make a breakfast that will never be made."

"Yeah, but this was the funnest time I've ever had making breakfast," Yoko replied, trying not to laugh. He turned around and smiled at her. "You're kinda cute like that."

Blink. Blink.

"Yoko, you're going to die."

* * *

By six, the breakfast was put out and the thieves had started eating.

"My hell... my nightmare... OVER AT LAST!" Kori shouted, in the kitchen, jumping slightly.

"You're a bit over-dramatic, ne?" Yoko asked.

"Go shove you foot up your ass."

"I'm not quite sure if thats possible."

Kori gave him a death glare. "Would you like to find out?"

"No, not really."


End file.
